The wand makers grandaughter
by i am toad
Summary: Hello out there my name is Electra and my last name well that is what is being debated as we speak. a story about the next generation and their times at school. i suck at summing up but i do tell a mean story so read enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not prosecute. I have no money for a worthwhile defense more or less anything you may want.

This is just a start for an idea I had about a story I know it isn't much but if you would be so kind as to tell me what you think of it and my OC. I will do my best to write something interesting.

This story will be for the next generation. So please stay tuned.

* * *

Hello out there my name is Electra and my last name well that is what is being debated as we speak. I grew up well at least to this point with my mother who by never marring my father kept her maiden name of Anderson. I know that is a very common last name but in the American wizarding world it is the name of the most famous wand making family in the country. But what can I say, at the tender age of eleven I have become the last of the Anderson family. The reason for my last name being up for debate is my sperm donor has made it a point to finely speak up and give me his name as if I wanted it. If anyone were to ask me I would like to tell him or her I wish to keep my mother's name, but as it sits no one asked well at least no one has yet. So in a few hours I may no longer be Electra Ara Anderson of Anderson's wands but Electra Ara Black daughter of Atlas Black.

"How are you holding up kiddo?" a man with curly black hair and a to hansom face asked handing Electra a drink from the vending machine.

"I am fine I just miss home, will I get to go back?" Electra asked opening the can and taking a long drink.

"When you are old enough to be on your own I don't see a problem with it but I hope with time you will change your mind about leaving." Her father replied looking at her sadly.

He could tell his oldest child didn't seem to like him much even though they seemed to have much I common in the way of looks and personality. The only thing his daughter didn't share with him was the color of her hair, which was dark brown with a shot of white blond streaked through the left side. She had the white blond in the same fashion as her mother's father, it wasn't only in her hair but her left eyebrow and eyelash were bisected in white blond and dark brown. Though the rest of her face was all a feminine version of his. She had his gray eyes Greek nose topped of with his well-defined chin and jaw line. She was quiet and much like himself she didn't smile though she didn't have much to smile for she had just lost all she ever known.

"Where am I going to live then?" Electra asked looking up at the man who was her father.

"Well you will be living with me, your sisters and your stepmother, at our house in Boston." He answered watching her carefully for her reaction.

"Why now?" she asked.

"Why now what?"

"Why are you just now showing up. I have been your kid for eleven years, but I until yesterday I never seen or heard from you not even a picture."

"You never even seen a picture of me?" He asked unable to even look at her.

"When I asked my mom what you look like she said like me but bigger and with black hair. I asked if she had any pictures but she told me the only picture she had of you got toasted by a dragon when she was gathering for grandpa."

"We did only take the one picture together it was at a carnival for norms. That's how we met you know…" he said giving a small laugh, "I caught her magically fixing the games the norms were cheating people with. She was making a killing tossing hoops around bottles, that was after she used the wand she had up her sleeve to shrink the tops."

"Did you two ever love each other?" she asked quietly.

"I loved your mother, but it wasn't enough we were both going different ways in life she was so rooted in the family business and me, well lets just say I got called back to my roots."

"Why didn't you try to get to know me?"

"Atlas Black," shouted the witch manning the desk of the waiting area.

"Yes that's me."

"The judge wishes to speak to both of you."

Father and daughter got up from their seats and followed the bailiff to the judge's office.

* * *

I do have more but I am not to sure if I should go with it or not because I have seen a few lost black stories. So tell me you out there if this is something you would be interested in reading.


End file.
